Life in an Envelope
by tardychick
Summary: Ephram finds out the past year has been a 'lie' His father has been keeping the most important thing a secret from him.
1. Mr Brown

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, but I do own any characters that are not in the show.  
  
Note: This is my first Everwood fanfic, but I have been a fan of the show since it started. Please read & review, and tell me what you think or any suggestions that you may have. Please feel free to e-mail me at Tardychick06yahoo.com  
  
........................................  
  
"Shhh... calm down sweetie, mommy's right here." She said rocking the screaming baby back and fourth in her arms.  
  
Madison looked down at the screaming baby boy, he was only two weeks old, but boy could he cry.  
  
Just then her thoughts were interrupted by yet another scream, Madison slowly walked over to the crib and bent over. Seeing the little girl crying, she tried rubbing her stomach to calm her down. "Oh sweetie," she said to the little girl. "You're just going to have to wait Julia, I'm trying to feed Ephram." She told the little girl. Julia didn't seem to care much, she just continued to wail.  
  
"Madison, I'm not going to ask you again! Quiet down those babied!" the landlord yelled through the door, while banging to be heard above the cries.  
  
"I told you Mr. Jones, I'm trying. They're only two weeks old, they cry for no reason." She replied.  
  
"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you teens start having kids!" he screamed before walking off.  
  
Madison just sighed, she was exhausted, and she had been doing this alone for two weeks now, and didn't know how much more she could handle.  
  
..........................................  
  
There was a knock at the door, Ephram quickly sat up, and he had been lying on the couch watching TV. He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"I'm looking for a Mr. Brown," he said. It was an older man he was someone from FedEx.  
  
"That's me," Ephram replied before signing the clipboard, taking the package and shutting the door.  
  
It was a large white envelope, it was thinking. Ephram turned it over, it said return to sender. Also written on the front was, 'This is Wrong! They need a father, NOT just money!' in black Permanente markers.  
  
Ephram was confused; the address in the top left hand corner was his own, written in his father's handwriting. Ephram slowly looked over the package, it was un-opened. He then noticed the address in the middle; it was to a Madison Kellner at 4975 Wood drive, Boulder CO 55662.  
  
Ephram couldn't believe this; he hadn't seen Madison since Prom night, which had been months ago. It was October; he had gone to NY for the summer, learning so much, and then coming back to a girlfriend that he cared deeply about. He love Amy and he knew that, but there wasn't a day that didn't go by that he didn't think about Madison.  
  
Ephram turned the envelope back over, sliding his finger under the flap, and lifting it back up, he wanted to know why he father didn't tell him he knew where she was.  
  
He pulled out a letter, he quickly unfolded the letter. A couple pictures fell out, along with a check. He picked up the pictures, they were of him and Delia, and the check was made out to Madison, for a very large about. 10,000 dollars.  
  
He looked at the letter,  
  
iMadison,  
  
I want to thank you for leaving quickly and quietly, Ephram is happy now. He is dating Amy and is going to school. He has applied to Julliard for next year, and I do hope he makes it.  
  
I also want to thank you for the pictures of them, they are very cute. I think Julia looks like Ephram's mother, and there is no doubt that Ephram looks like him. I hope that this check can help you out with what you might need for them.  
  
I will continue to send you money and I have also started a savings account for them that they can access when they turn 18.  
  
Andy Browni  
  
What was his father talking about? He wondered. He mentioned pictures of Ephram and Julia, who were they? They looked just like his mom and him? He ran through all of this in his mind a hundred times.  
  
He had her leave, he wanted her to leave? He just didn't understand any of this. That's when he remembered what she had written on the front. 'This is Wrong! They need a father, NOT just money!' Was he their father? But who was they, twins he thought. That was the only likely answer to this. He couldn't believe this, he might be a father, and his own father was trying to keep this from him!  
  
The address, he would go to it, Boulder wasn't too far away maybe 2 hours, but not much more. He would go and ask her. Find out what this was about.  
  
Ephram folded up the note and ran up the stairs to his room. He pulled out a black duffle bag and set it on his bed. He pulled open a couple drawers and grabbed out what he needed. He quickly grabbed his cell and hit 3, it rang.  
  
Her voice mail picked up, "Hey Amy, its me. Um...something's come up. I have to go to Boulder I don't have any idea when I will be back. But I will call you in a couple of days. I just called to let you know where I am going. If anyone asks other then Bright please do not tell them where I have gone. I love you Amy." He said before hanging up the phone.  
  
He then ran down the stairs with his beg, and walked over to his car, sticking the key in the engine, and pulling out of the driveway.  
  
.................................  
  
Note: Thank you for reading, this is my first EV fanfic, please R&R.  
  
Tardychick06 


	2. Two Surprises

"Two Surprises"

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood or anything other then the twins.

"Hey Madison," he said as soon as she opened the door. He could tell just by looking at her that she was completely stunned by his sudden appearance at her doorstep.

"Ephram..." was all she could manage to say. She was holding a very small baby boy in right arm. He was rapped in a blue baby blanket. Just then cries could be heard through the apartment but it wasn't coming from the baby she was holding. "Come in," she stood aside so he could come in and then shut the door behind him. "One second," she said as she set the little boy down in the bassinet next to the couch, and then she disappeared into the hall.

Ephram looked around the apartment, it was pretty small and had baby things all over the room. Madison had been gone no more then a couple minutes when the baby she had set in the bassinet started to cry. Ephram didn't know what he should do, he waited a minute but she didn't come out so he stood up and walked over to him. The baby just looked up at him and continued to cry, Ephram didn't want to just standby and watch the baby cry so he decided to pick him up. He reached into the crib and carefully lifted the baby out and held him like he had when Delia was a baby. The baby almost immediately stopped crying as he did this and he was glad. About ten minutes later Madison emerged from the hall with yet another baby in her arms, it must have been the one crying he thought to himself.

She noticed that Ephram was holding the baby; he could tell she had noticed this. "Oh...I'mm sorry...he was crying, and well...I thought maybe if I picked him up...he would stop crying." Ephram explained. "He fell asleep," he added.

"Oh wow," she replied when she noticed that his eyes were closed.

"Should I set him down?" Ephram asked.

"Oh no, he'll probably wake up then, you can continuing holding him if you would like." She replied sitting down on the couch next to him holding the baby girl.

"Did your dad send you?" she asked once the baby girl had also fallen asleep.

"No actually he doesn't know I'm here. He never told me anything." Ephram noticed the confused look on his face.

"Then why are you here??" she asked him confused.

"I got the letter that you were returning to him and well I wanted to find out what it all meant." He replied.

"So you mean you know nothing?" she asked him.

"No, not really." He answered.

"Well then, Ephram I would like you to meet you daughter Julia Ann Brown, and your son Ephram Andrew Brown Jr." she explained. Ephram looked at the two sleeping babies, his babies, their babies he corrected himself.

"How old are they?" he asked.

"They just turned one month yesterday." She replied now standing up and placing Julia into her bassinet.

"Ephram I don't want you to be mad at me, I was just doing what I thought was best. I was scared and didn't want to hurt you by telling you." She said breaking the silence.

"Madison I'm not mad, I'm just...taking this all in that's all." He explained. "I get that my dad asked you not to tell me, I do." He added.

She looked across the room to where he was looking, the bassinet where they were sleeping. "They are really great babies Ephram. Ephram couldn't be more like you, he's laid back and easy going. As well Julia she's defiantly like me, got to get what she wants and right away." She told him half laughing at baby Julia.

"How long will you be here?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, I don't have school this week, so if you don't mind I would like to stay and maybe we could talk things out." He replied.

"Oh of course, that's fine. Will you need to call your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah probably, but I think I'll call tomorrow, it's getting late. He'll end up calling Amy if he gets worried and she knows where I am." He replied.

"Are you two together?" she asked, she was surprised that she wasn't really jealous. She thought she would be.

"Yeah, since I got back from NY." He answered.

"Well if you would like you can sleep in my room. I can just sleep on the couch for when they wake up." She said.

"No go sleep in your room, get rest. If they wake up you'll still be able to hear them." He replied half pushing her off the couch jokingly.

"Fine," she said getting off the couch and walking towards the hall. She stopped and faced Ephram, "good night Ephram." She said before going to her room for some much needed sleep.

Please Read and Review

Tardychick06


End file.
